My Imperfect Wedding
by That's Classified
Summary: Zach and Cammie get married - shotgun style. Note: is minor, fluffy fluff. Some sweet ish  moments, is kinda cute. ZAMMIE ALERT! FLUFF ALERT! Please R&R! :P Rated 'T'. One-shot only. Thx. :D


**Hey guys!**

**This is just a Zammie-filled, fluffy one-shot I'd had floating around my head for a while until I wrote it down late last night.**

**I just realised that the brackets don't show in the title - so just 'imagine' them there.  
><strong>

**I'm actually planning on having a wedding similar to this, when that time (hopefully) comes. :P (I can't be bothered with all of the planning and crap :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

"Cammie."

She looked up from the episode of _'Big Fat Gypsy Weddings'_ that she was currently watching and over to Zach, who was sitting on a neighbouring couch.

"Yeah?" She enquired, switching off the TV.

"Cam, will you marry me?"

"Really?" She asked, unsure if he was serious.

"Yes, really." His emerald eyes were earnest. "Let me try that again... Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?" He half-grinned.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, grinning back.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed back, until, smiling, she pulled away. "Oh... do we need to go ring shopping?"

"I think so."

She grabbed their Vegas hotel key and shoved her feet into her black chucks.

Within seconds, Zach was in the giftshop downstairs, Cammie waiting outside, leaning on the railing. Minutes later, he emerged, holding a plastic bag aloft with triumph.

"Now," he began. "First things first - you need to look the part." Zach rustled through the contents of the bag, at last drawing a headband with an attached veil from it's depths. "Allow me, Lady."

Cam bowed her head as he placed it upon her loose, dirty blonde hair.

Smirking, he next presented her with a fake, lurid yellow rose. Playing along, she sniffed the false bloom delicately, letting out a soft sigh at it's excuisite imaginary scent.

"Now for the rings," Zach announced, with some grandeur, picking the final two objects up and discarding their wrappings in a nearby bin.

"Yours," he said, showing it, with it's massive heart-shaped stone, to her with a flourish, and easing it onto her thin finger. "100% genuine pink diamante, of course," he informed her. "Oh, and the perfect fit - we won't have to get it resized."

Cammie stifled a laugh, well aware they didn't resize $4 rings.

"And look how it shines," Zach added, bristling with mock solemnity.

Happily, she obliged, watching how it caught the orange light of the setting sun.

"Mine." He allowed Cam to push a remarkably plain muck-metal band onto his finger.

They soon lost themselves in smiling at each other, letting silence fill the evening air.

"Where should we go?" Cammie finally asked.

"Well... there's a 24 hour chapel just down the road."

"Sounds good," she replied. "Oh, but will we get to be married by Elvis?"

"Only if we are ex_tremely_ lucky," he answered, catching her eye with a smirk.

**~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~**

3rd POV:

They were unfortunately not married by Elvis, but in fact by an irate elderly man.

As they said their vowels, both knew they weren't making a mistake.

Indeed, Zach watched fondly as Cammie's long lashes fluttered under the wide mesh of the veil and knew how fortunate he was to have her. And she looked to his handsome face, saw her own intense love for him mirrored in his jade eyes, and was nervous, but so sure.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zach tore off her headband and touched his lips to hers gently at first, but then with a growing intensity.

Cammie locked her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with pleasure.

**~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~~MY (IM)PERFECT WEDDING~**

Cammie's POV:

**Some years later...**

Looking back on our wedding now, I still don't regret a second of it.

Sure I swapped the expensive white gown for light wash skinny jeans and a tank top, sure our rings were nothing but cheap tack - but I would do it the exact same way all over again.

Because it was (im)perfect, in it's own way.

P.S. I still wear my ring, to this day.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like?<strong>

**Please, please, please review! (If you do, then I'll be so happy that I'll be so happy that I'll finish the next chap of 'M.I.A' sooner! :D)**

**Also please vote on the 'hotness poll' I've started on my profile - closes 1st August.**

**So vote! And review! :P**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


End file.
